Carnivean
Carniveans are monstrosities designed to destroy and slaughter. Conceived of by Everblight long ago, carniveans were still exceedingly rare before the creation of the Legion. Even at the height of his meddling in the affairs of mortals when he laired beneath the black kingdom of Morrdh, Everblight rarely granted them command of these terrifying beasts, knowing their use could easily expose him to the eyes of Toruk’s agents. On the few occasions they were unleashed, the terror they inspired was far more powerful a weapon than any dark sorcery the Lords of Morrdh had at their disposal.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 The Carnivean possess a lean and muscular lower torso, with four clawed legs allowing swift movement across even though roughest terrain, and with the strength to leap over or barrel through any lesser obstacles. The upper body is massively muscled and sprouts heavily armored plates and spiked growths, bred to embody strength and fleshrending efficiency. Its entire body has tremendous flexibility and range of movement and is entirely impervious to pain. Bony protrusions cover every inch of a carnivean, and its thick scales provide more protection than any natural hide. If urged by its master’s athanc, a carnivean can undergo a terrible mutagenesis that causes tremendous spines to erupt from its body to deflect attacks and impale foes at close range. No Quarter #7 In addition to its fearsome talons and jaws, the Carnivean can disgorge a scorching but quickly consumed naphtha by its breath weapon, a fiery acidic mixture which quickly melts flesh and ignites nerves with blighted agony. While nowhere near as powerful as a full dragon in all its glory, it serves very well to annihilate ranked foes of enemies that the Carnivean is sent to battle, and is damaging to the morale of those who witness the gruesome destruction of their allies. Spawn like the Carnivean are a mockery of life, able to imitate many qualities of living creatures, yet not reliant on them for continued existence. for example, the Carnivean has lungs to assist in drawing air to deliver its deadly breath, yet can survive without breathing. Similarly, while the Carnivean can devour and consume flesh, this serves primarily to add to its mass, digesting food to add bulk to its muscles and maintain the resiliency of its hardened scales. The spawn do not require much sustenance to function, their bodily systems as reliant on supernatural as biological processes. If deprived of food they slowly diminish in mass and size, and over an extended period of time might become unable to function, but this would require far longer than with any actual animal. The creation of a Carnivean is extremely taxing to Legion warlocks, requiring them to nearly exsanguinate themselves by spilling tremendous amounts of draconic blood at a single time for the larval Carnivean to take flesh. Initially small and relatively fragile, their forms will disintegrate if not immediately fed a large quantity of flesh, living or dead. In order solve the issue the Legion has created Spawning Vessels far larger than those used in the battlefields. Though Everblight has continually experimented with new and greater spawn in recent years, the carnivean remains one of his most frightful and efficient weapons. As his Legion marches across Immoren , these spawn have once again become the genesis of nightmares for any unfortunate enough to face them. References Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Warbeast